illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Despicable Me 4 (Jewel21's idea)
Despicable Me 4 is an upcoming sequel to Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2 and Despicable Me 3. The film is said to release in the future. Plot Balthazar Bratt joins the AVL with Gru and Lucy to stop a new Female Villain, she uses jewels for weapons, like emeralds to make duplicates of herself to help her fight, pearls as smoke bombs, etc. She also uses a special pendant to hypnotize people by singing. They need Bratt because he used to know her even before he was an actor and they had some type of relationship (Jewel used to have a huge crush on Bratt when they were young and still does.) We later find out her parents turn out to be Scarlet Overkill and Herb Overkill, she uses her father's inventions and ideas from a journal he had and her own ideas to create her gadgets. She uses her mother's skills and style to help her fight(she even steals the same ruby Scarlet stole in the Minions movie), but she also uses Bratt's way of fighting(dancing and singing to heist music). She's also out to get Gru for destroying her mother's reputation and causing her parent's arrest in England which caused her to grow up by herself. Besides another villian Gru has another problem on his hands, the girls' biological parents show up and could destroy Gru's family. Cast *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru (former villain now AVL agent, father, husband of Lucy Wilde and twin brother of Dru) *Steve Carell as Dru (villian, uncle and twin brother of Gru) *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde (AVL agent, wife of Felonius Gru, mother, and sister-in-law of Dru) *Pierre Coffin as Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion, Stuart the Minion, Additional Minions *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions *Will Arnett as Mr. Perkins *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefairo *Julie Andrews as Gru's Mom *Jacob Hopkins as Andy the Minion, Additional Minions *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo (the oldest of the three girls) *Dana Gaier as Edith (the middle child of the three girls) *Elsie Fisher and Nev Scharrel as Agnes (the youngest of the girls) *Jason Siegel as Vector *Benjamin Bratt as El Macho *Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt (former t.v star and former Villain now AVL agent) *Andy Nyman as Clive the robot (robot sidekick of Balthazar Bratt from the Evil Bratt show) * Anne Hathaway as Jewel Overkill (Supervillian and only daughter of Scarlet and Herb Overkill) * Danny McBride as Fred McDade * Nasim Pedrad as Jillian * Kristen Schaal as Shannon * Mosies Arias as Antoino * Jack McBrayer as Tourist Dad * Mindy Kaling as Tourist Mom * Anthony gladue as Mr beanless (the supervillain) Additional Voices *Ava Acres *Matt Adler *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Jeff Bennett *Greg Berg *Julianne Buescher *June Christopher *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Randy Crenshaw *Wendy Culter *Terri Douglas *Robin Atkin Downes *Chris Edgerly *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Riff Hutton *David Kramer *Anne Lockhart *Susan Stevens Logan *Tress MacNeille *Mona Marhsall *Caitlin McKenna *Scott Menville *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Juan Pope *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Aaron Spann *Pepper Sweeney *April Winchell Gallery Posters HLiy1Do-0.png Untitled.png RJEJ9.png JUJJ.png Category:Jewel21 Custom Category:Despicable Me 4 Theories Category:Despicable Me Films Category:Upcoming Movies